Simmons Secret
by fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: "Skye. We had this discussion last week. What Simmons does at half four in the morning is her business." Simmons is acting a little odd, and not just because of her telepathy with Fitz. Pre-HYDRA. One of the Knitdoms.


The first time Skye noticed was in the lab. She was visiting Fitz and Simmons and there was a little ball of wool in the corner. She thought nothing of it until afterwards.

The second time was in the lab again. In one of the cupboards. She opened it, looking for the dohicky Fitz had asked her to get and found a box of wool. Fitz elaborated no more than saying it was Simmons'.

The third time was an accident. She knocked something over and some squares of wool fell out of nowhere. Simmons scrapped them away before Skye could get a good look at them.

* * *

The first time Ward noticed was when he was waiting for Fitz before their mission and Simmons was fussing over him. There was something sticking out her pocket, but before he could get a closer look it was time to leave.

The second time he walked into the lab to see Simmons hurriedly putting something away. Something blue. But he couldn't see what.

The third time was walking past her room and he heard a strange clicking noise, but when he knocked all she was doing was reading.

* * *

The first time Coulson noticed was, again, in the lab. Among the pens on Simmons' desk was a slender piece of metal, but before he could identify it she popped a file down on top of it.

The second time, Simmons was doing laundry and there were some squares of something underneath her clothes. She hide them and Phil averted his eyes, although his curiosity had been sparked that she'd rather hide the squares than her underwear.

The third time he was in the kitchen early and saw her hands dart under the table as he entered and the little tips of something poking out from under her lab coat as she left.

But after the third time, Coulson smiled to himself, knowing exactly what was going on. He'd talk to May about it later.

* * *

May had noticed as soon as Simmons had stepped on the bus, her bags slightly undone allowing a full view as to what she was carrying.

* * *

"Ward. Hey, Ward. Wake up. Ward. Ward."

"Skye, what is it? It's the middle of the night."

"It's half four in the morning."

"Rookie, I know you're keen, but if you want to start at five, ask May to be your S.O."

"Simmons isn't in her bunk."

"So? She's probably up early doing science stuff."

"Have you noticed anything odd about Simmons?"

"Other than her telepathy with Fitz?"

"Yeah. She's hiding something."

"You saw that too?"

"See? Maybe we should ask Fitz."

"He's not going to be there either. Not if Simmons is up."

"What about Coulson?"

"You want to wake up Coulson?"

"What if Fitz and Simmons are sleeping with each other or something?"

"At half four in the morning? Come on Skye. Just go back to bed."

"Fine."

* * *

"Ward. Ward, she's doing it again, she's gone into Fitz's room and I didn't see her come out. Ward."

"Skye. We had this discussion last week. What Simmons does at half four in the morning is her business."

"But she's with Fitz."

"She's always with Fitz. They're probably doing science. Go back to sleep Skye."

* * *

"Ward, that's five weeks in a row, please, we need to find out what Simmons is up to."

"No we don't Skye, it's her business."

"Your job is to pry into people's business."

"But not Simmons."

"Oh goodness, you're both in here. Sorry. I should have knocked. Oh Ward, you're in bed. You do have clothes on, don't you?"

"Yes Simmons."

"What on Earth is going on?" Coulson asked, walking in.

"Goodness, it's like Piccadilly Circus in here. Ward, please help."

"Is this the answer as to why you keep sneaking out?" Skye asked.

"You noticed? Yes, it is. Will you please come and help?"

"We're going," Ward said.

"And Skye?" Simmons added. "Bring a camera."

"A camera?"

Ward, Skye and Coulson followed Simmons to the front of the Bus, not sure what they were expecting to see.

But it definitely wasn't what awaited them.

Fitz was covered head to toe with wool, tangled in a huge mess while May laughed (May, laughing. Melinda May. Laughing) at him. There were two sets of abandoned knitting needles on either side, projects attached. Fitz stood in the middle, wobbling, trying to look grumpy and failing once he saw everyone else's faces.

Ward and Skye burst out laughing.

"Fitz, what happened?"

"I'm not sure, it just kind of did."

"But how?"

"Again, I don't know. A little help?"

"You found a knitting partner May," Coulson smiled. "Thought you might have."

"This is what you've been doing?" Skye asked. "Knitting?"

"May and I have while Fitz rolls the wool into proper balls. They never sell them as balls, I always end up unwinding them and rolling them up again. But Fitz volunteered because he can't knit."

"And the reason he can't is because this is what happens when you try to teach him," May finished.

"So it's May and FitzSimmons early morning knitting club."

"Sums it up quite well."

"Is that a 4th Doctor's scarf?"

"Maybe," Simmons said.

"I guess that's your's Simmons."

"Maybe."

"So what have you been knitting May?" Coulson asked.

"Don't start this again."

"But it was so pretty and the opposite of you."

"Remember the last person who expected me to be a pushover because I was knitting?"

"Yes. And I'd rather not end up like him. So it's good I don't think you're a pushover and I know that you with knitting needles is one of the scariest things on the planet. Don't ask." Coulson said, turning to the younger agents. "You really don't want to know."

"We'll get you out of there Fitz," Ward said, picking up an end.

"Don't you break that wool," Simmons warned. "We're untangling him if it takes all day."

"Can it not? I don't want to miss lunch. Or breakfast."

"Oh Fitz."


End file.
